


A Dawn Beyond Death

by inej_ghafa



Category: An Ember in the Ashes - Sabaa Tahir
Genre: F/M, Healing, Major Character Injury, Not Canon Compliant, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inej_ghafa/pseuds/inej_ghafa
Summary: The battle is over. The Nightbringer has been destroyed, brought down by Laia of Serra. But Elias and Helene still wander the dead bodies, looking for someone dear to them who they have lost. Will they be successful in seeing him live again?
Relationships: Helene Aquilla/Avitas Harper, Laia/Elias Veturius
Kudos: 4





	A Dawn Beyond Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Ember fans! Its been a while since I wrote in this fandom (or any fanfiction at all) but I had to do it. You will all understand why. Hope this heals your hearts a little!

“Avitas” I whisper, slipping through the broken bodies. The field is covered and bile rises in my throat as I remember traversing the pit of the dead in Antium. My hair has fallen out its tight braid, in tangles around my shoulders. My body aches with pain from the injuries Keris inflicted on me. Focus, I tell myself. He is here somewhere.

My heart wrenches as I remember the sight of him falling under Keris’ blades. His eyes as he looked at me, when he whispered his final words. Emifal Firdaant. They will not be his last for much longer, I tell myself.

I finally come across his body, lying prone and alone. My eyes threaten to spill over but I must be calm if I am to do this. I bend down and my hand skims around his mask, tracing his face. I let my fingers card gently through his hair, then travel down to his chest where the two blades lie still, embedded. It is time.

“Elias” I call, but not loud for he is not far and there are other mourners around, saying goodbye to loved ones who are unable to respond in kind. If they caught onto what I was upto there would be uproar. The Banu al-Mauth hears me instantly and hurries over. His face is staunch, but his eyes are sorrowful. He picks up Avitas gently in his arms.

As he carries Avitas I walk with him, the both of us silent. People give us compassionate looks as we pass, until we enter the silence of the trees. Despite the new souls that have entered its depths it is curiously silent. We walk on for half an hour or so until Elias stop, gently lowering him down onto some moss. "He's here" Elias says, referring to Harper's ghost. I dare not look up, keeping my eyes on Avitas' face as I bend down beside him.

“I saw him Helene, wandering through the forest. He was not willing to pass but...are you sure this will work?” he looks hesitant as he asks, looking down at his half-brother’s body. “And are you willing to pay the price?”

My eyes meet his and they are ice cold with certainty. “Yes. I would pay this price a million times over if I get him back.” Even if I have to take his place.

He nods in understanding. Although he still is the Soul Catcher, he is Elias to me, and Laia, and all those who care for him. And soon, once he passes on his mantle, he will be with us again. And we will be a family. That, I have promised my nephew. None of those dear to me will doubt for my love.

I close my eyes and draw on my healing power as Elias places a hand on my shoulder. Rather than softly singing his song as I usually would I belt it, pouring all my love and emotion into it. I feel it starting to drain me and Elias’ hand tightens on me. There is resistance from the empty body, but I will it to yield. “Now” I shout to Elias.

His eyes, which were closed, now open, as he chants “I command you Mauth, to let this soul free. To return it to its body. This soul will never rest, it will wander for eternity unless it is united with that whom it loves. Neither will heal until both hearts are together again.”

Then his voice softens as he looks at someone, and although my eyes twitch I dare not open them as I continue singing. “Avitas Harper. Son and brother. Friend. Beloved. Return and you will be reunited again. Do not let your soul wander for it is not your time. I do not decree it, and neither do your loved ones.”

For a tense moment I wait as Elias is silent and I fall quiet too, both of us unmoving. Will it work? Will my powers and his combined bring him back? Then suddenly, I hear a raspy cough and my eyes fly open. I quickly pull the two blades from his chest and watch in amazement as the healing closes the wounds instantly. I sag against Elias, the power which has stayed with me all this time finally gone. As it should be. I have no need for it anymore.

There was a glow around Avitas as he took on the healing power but now it fades. The power which gave him life is now gone forever and no one shall use it again. But I will not mourn its loss, as I hold his face in my hands and feel him breathe again.

“Helene.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! My heart was absolutely crushed by Sky and this was the only way I knew how to heal! I'm not sure how canon compliant this is or realistic, but I thought no one would mind if I took some creative liberty for these two's sake ;) Although I thought Sky was a brilliant novel and very well done I think Avitas’ death was unnecessary. I think Livia’s was as it served the purpose of motivating Helene to go and take on the Commandant, but Avitas’ death was for nothing. Plus, you're telling me that Keris had no hesitation at killing her love’s son? Yes, he is not her own son as Elias was but I thought she would have shown more reluctance. Anyway, let me know your thoughts below!


End file.
